PCI is a standard specification regarding how to connect all the peripheral equipments of a system together in a structured and controllable way. The PCI cards have become a popular device for users to connect the computer peripheral equipments.
Generally speaking, a thin steel plate is installed at one end of a PCI card, and one end of the thin steel plate has an upright folded portion, wherein the upright folded portion has a notch. In a conventional way of installing a PCI card, the PCI card is first inserted into a PCI socket, and then the PCI card is fastened to the computer housing by using a screw inserted through the notch on the upright folded portion of the thin steel plate.
However, a computer generally needs a plurality of PCI cards installed, and with the increase of the peripheral equipments, the number of the PCI cards installed also increases accordingly. Hence, the method of using screws to fasten the PCI cards individually to the computer housing not only is inconvenient, but also is quite troubling for dismantling. More particularly, if the screws are damaged, then it needs to take even more time and effort to dismantle the screws, thus greatly increasing a lot of labor cost for installation and maintenance.
Since it takes a lot of time and effort for the conventional way to fasten the PCI cards individually to the computer housing with screws, the conventional way for fastening the PCI cards can no longer satisfy the user's needs effectively.
Hence, there is a need to develop a PCI card clipping device for fastening PCI cards to a computer housing without using any screw, so as to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional way for fastening the PCI cards.